Evaporation elements can be used to evaporate liquid from liquid sources.
An example liquid source is an outdoor pond where wastewater is stored and where evaporation is needed to concentrate the waste for further treatment.
Another use of evaporation elements can be for the production of minerals, by having the minerals precipitate out of a liquid solution in a solid phase.
For the purpose of the specification and claims, the word ‘minerals” below means “minerals in a solid phase”.
Examples of evaporation elements and evaporation units are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,188.